1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink for inkjet, and an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording device.
2. Background Art
As ink for inkjet recording, solvent-based inkjet ink containing a resin dissolved in an organic solvent which is used as a vehicle and ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink using a polymerizable monomer as its main component have been widely used.
In addition, development of inkjet technology is in progress to use aqueous ink widely used at home so far, which is less burden on environment, for industrial use.